Are Angels Technically Aliens
by Waterfall Of Ideas
Summary: When the TARDIS shows a mysterious message, and the Doctor and Rose meets Sam and Dean, they know something, or someone, is trying to make the two worlds collide again and again. They will have to work together to figure out who/what is creating this mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is my first fanfiction , so sorry if there is any errors. There probably won't be any ships in this story, but you never know, I might change my mind as this story goes on. More characters will be introduced later. Please Read and Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who. **

**Chapter 1: The Message**

_The angel is coming. The angel is coming._

The message covered the screens of the control room in the TARDIS. Every single one. With the same thing, over and over. Of course, as soon as the Doctor leaves the room something happens, Rose thought.

"Doctor? Help!"

She kept calling his name as she frantically tried to get the screens working again, pushing random buttons, pulling levers, anything to hopefully stop the message. Suddenly she heard running footsteps, and turned around to see the Doctor running towards her, hair blown and tie askew. Rose couldn't help but smile at him. Even to this day, she couldn't believe she was really traveling in space with an alien.

"What's the matter?" The Doctor asked, looking at her in confusion. Why did she call for help when there is nothing wrong, and she's seems fine because she's smiling? He thought. Weird. He smiled back anyway.

"Look!" Rose shouted, pointing to a screen. "How have you not noticed already?"

"Noticed what?" Okay, Rose was acting really, really, strange. There was nothing out of the ordinary with the console, so why was did she think there was. Maybe she accidently caught some sort of illness that causes people to see things.

The Doctor looked back from looking at Rose to looking at a screen. A message covered it.

_The angel is coming. The angel is coming._

He turned around to look at the screen behind him, then another. All said the same thing. He copied what Rose had done, trying desperately to fix the screen by pressing keys and pushing buttons and pulling levers. Nothing worked. The Doctor looked at Rose in disbelief.

"What?"

The TARDIS started making the wheezing sound and began flying through the Time Vortex. As the TARDIS got tossed from side to side, so did its inhabitants. Rose and the Doctor grabbed a bar to prevent themselves from tumbling around inside.

"What is going on!?" Rose yelled.

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouted back, grinning. It was fun to be surprised once in awhile. Rose looked disgruntled and excited at the same time. The console began smoking and sputtering.

All of a sudden the noise stopped and they landed. The Doctor and Rose climbed out of the TARDIS, coughing from the smoke, and began examining the outside. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and drew it across the doorway. He frowned and said, "Won't be able to go back inside for five hours. Also won't operate for six hours. Looks like we're stuck here for awhile."

"That's just brilliant," Rose said sarcastically, glancing around. They were on a dusty road with dark, green forest surrounding the road. It was hot, and the sun was set high in the sky. The Doctor breathed in, then exhaled.

"Seems like we're in somewhere in Washington, U.S.A., and it's about August, 2009," he said, looking down the road. "We should probably start walking."

They had been walking for about thirty minutes on the right side of the road when they heard a noise. Turning around, they saw a long, black car blasting rock music come along the road. As it got closer, two men became visible in the front seats. The car slowed to a stop in front of the Doctor and Rose. The man who was driving had gelled-up, blondish-brown hair and green eyes, and looked to be in his late 20's. The guy in the passenger's seat had longer, brown hair and seemed to be really tall. He looks like a moose, thought Rose. She chuckled inside. The driver rolled down his window.

"Need a ride? The most nearby civilization is thirty miles away, and that would be quite a long walk," he said.

"Yes, thank you!" The Doctor said, opening the back door for Rose, then going to the other side and going in himself.

"Soo… you guys are Brits? What are you doing walking in the middle of nowhere?" The driver asked, looking at them through the top mirror. He had turned off the music. "My name's Dean, by the way. This is Sam." Dean pointed to the moose man.

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other for a second before Rose started talking. Sam noticed and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"We were driving to my aunt's wedding when our car broke down…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Strangers**

**Supernatural POV**

Sam started being suspicious of the couple as soon as they got in the car. For one, Sam didn't miss the glance between them. He assumed they were lying, as what else would cause such a weird look? The guy, or as he called himself, the Doctor, had a crazy grin on his face like he was insanely happy, but his eyes… His eyes were so sad. Rose seemed normal, despite the lying. She had said they were driving to a wedding when their car broke down, and they didn't have a phone, so they decided on walking to the nearest town. Yeah right, Sam thought. They must think we are stupid to believe that story.

"We haven't passed any cars on this road in two hours," he said. The Doctor and Rose looked at him, startled, as he hadn't said anything before. Dean kept his eyes on the road. Sam turned around to face the lying people. "So you better start talking about what you were doing walking in the middle of nowhere."

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road. Rose had panic on her face, but the Doctor stayed calm and took something out of his pocket and flipped it open, like an ID. It was blank. Why was the Doctor so confident about it when it had nothing on it? Dean thought, confused.

"A blank piece of paper isn't going to help your case, man," said Dean. Sam nodded in agreement. Both looked bewildered at the strangers.

"What? You don't see anything on it?" The Doctor looked shocked and a little scared. Dean started wondering if inviting them into his car was a good idea.

"No? There's nothing on it?" Sam answered.

"Well, um, you see-"

"Doctor, we should just come clean," Rose said quietly. Okay, Dean was seriously weirded out. Who were they, and why did they need to come clean?

"I'm a Time Lord, and this is my," the Doctor paused, looking at Rose, "companion. We travel through time and space."

Rose seemed shocked at him. Wow, Sam thought. It actually seemed like they weren't lying this time. Which only left two options: he was telling the truth, and was a Time Lord, whatever that was; or they are complete, utter lunatics. "You seriously expect us to believe you? Now tell us the truth!" Dean was starting to get angry. These wackos think they can just say whatever they want and make the Winchesters do their bidding?

"I'm not lying, I am what you would call an _alien,_ and if we don't get out of this car this second, we might die! So I suggest you better start believing me and get out of this bloody vehicle!" the Doctor exploded.

**Doctor Who POV**

Dean and Sam looked pretty scared, as they should be, the Doctor was thinking. The men had made him angry by saying he was lying. As if he would lie about such a thing. Rose was calm, but she did look annoyed. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and it started buzzing.

"The levels of unstable out-of-earth activity* in this car are dangerous! If we don't get out RIGHT NOW, WE WILL BE-"

The group all practically ran out of the car. Dean and Sam looked terrified. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You-heh-really-ha-believe-you-ar-are an alien!" Sam said, stuttering from laughter.

The Doctor was furious. He had just saved these people's lives, and instead of thanking him, or at least looking grateful, they were laughing at him and Rose. Dean and Sam seemed like rude jerks. The Doctor took a deep breath, and said, "look. I am just trying to help. Now please shut up and listen to me."

Which instead of making them listen, made them guffaw even harder. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Rose couldn't take it any longer. "He said SHUT UP!"

They stopped laughing and looked at her. "So he's really an alien?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, and so you need to stop and we need to figure out what we are going to do. We can't use the car," Rose said, waving her hand at the Impala. She was glad they were listening now, and seemed to think she and the Doctor are telling the truth. "Now listen."

"Your car had very high amounts of unstable out-of-earth activity, which if you hadn't experienced before could be very, very bad. Do you have an idea why that is in your car?"

"Yes" Sam said.

"No." Dean said at the same time.

They glared at each other. "We do know."

"No we don't!" Dean yelled at Sam. Rose and the Doctor watched the exchange suspiciously and in amusement.

"Do you or not?" the Doctor asked in exasperation.

Dean sighed and looked down at his feet. "Maybe."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. What do they know? He wondered. And how could just a normal car have so much stuff in it that it was dangerous. Hopefully they would explain everything. "We have are shooting a TV show about a mystery, so we picked up a few items we found that were mysterious, or at least could probably capture an audience," said Dean, looking sincere. "Maybe some of the items had the out-of-earth thingy you were talking about."

Dean walked over to the trunk, and pulled something out. It looked like a blue teddy bear. "Is that a teddy bear?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, we found it on the side of the road. It looked interesting," Sam said. The Doctor couldn't tell if Sam was being truthful. It looked like it, though.

He scanned it with his sonic, and nothing came up. The screwdriver must have wonked out after the crash, the Doctor thought. Everything seemed normal. The group got back into the car and Dean turned on a cassette player. A song came on, it sounded a lot like the music that he had been playing earlier when the car had first driven up the road and picked them up.

The rest of the car ride was in silence, as the fight had made things awkward, until they reached the town. Welcome to Wheatville! a medium wood sign with a picture of wheat said. The Doctor was glad to finally be at the town and get away from these strange, teddy-bear having people. As they were driving in the town, Dean asked, "where do you want Sam and I to drop you off?"

"There's fine," the Doctor said, pointing to an apartment building. Dean drove over there and waited for the time travelers to come out.

"That was one of the strangest car rides I've been on," Dean stated, watching them walk inside the building.

"I wonder what they want there? And I told you that bear would go in handy," asked Sam. Dean shrugged and drove to the Wheatville motel they had past by earlier.

" You are one weird guy, Sam. Time to get to work," he said, determination on his face.

**So there was the second chapter… This one had a lot of talking in it, there will be more action in later chapters. Also, I should say, there won't be any swearing in this fic, sorry I know it makes them a little OOC. The 'out-of-earth-activity' was just something I made up. I figured with all the demons and other stuff that's been in their car, something weird would show up to the Doctor. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Supernatural POV**

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked while taking a big bite of hamburger. They were in the Wheatville Diner, which was a typical greasy place. The entire reason they had gone to the small town was the reported five gruesome deaths in a store nearby. After the strange car ride, Dean was hoping to get back to business.

"The people who died all worked for the Mysterious Earth shop, so we should probably check it out," said Sam, who then got up and paid the bill.

Dean finished his burger and looked around the diner, while Sam spoke to a waitress. He saw the Doctor and Rose in a corner booth. He hoped they wouldn't see him. Thankfully, they were both looking out a window.

"Ready to go?" Sam said, walking towards Dean, then waiting for him to get up.

"Yeah," he replied, taking a swig of water. "C'mon."

"Hey isn't that-"

Dean grabbed Sam and said, "We're going!"

Just as they left the Wheatville Diner did the Doctor and Rose notice them. Dean wasn't sure why he didn't want to talk to them, but he did know that something was not right and it wasn't that the guy was an alien. It was something much, much deeper than that, and Dean wasn't sure he wanted to get involved.

11 PM, That Night

The Mysterious Earth was one of those tourist shops that sold "alien-finding" and "ghost-communicating" equipment. Sam tried to look through the poster-covered windows while Dean picked the lock. To Dean's surprise, the door was unlocked. "Why would they leave the door open," he muttered. "Sam it's open."

They turned on their flashlights and crept into the store. Little knick-knacks lined the purple shelves. Everything was quiet until a strange buzzing noise startled them. Dean dropped his flashlight and swore, then picked it up. "Hey didn't that sound like the Doctor's metal wand thingy?" Sam whispered.

"You're right," said Dean suspiciously. A quiet footstep behind them made them spin around and Dean pull out a salt-filled gun.

"Doctor?!"

"Sam and Dean?!"

For it was the Doctor standing there. "Why are you here?" he asked with confusion on his face.

"Why are _you _here?"

The Doctor stood up straighter and looked serious. "Answer the question."

Dean sighed. It was a fake sigh, but the Doctor didn't know that. "Like we told you, we are making a TV show about a mystery. We asked the owners and they said we could shoot here."

"I don't see a camera, so how are you filming?"

"We are rehearsing before we start. Now you still haven't said why you are in this closed store," Sam said.

Suddenly Rose appeared by the Doctor's side. She seemed to understand what was going on and didn't say anything. "They have some weird frequencies coming from inside of the shop, so Rose and I decided to check it out."

The lights went on inside the shop, shocking the people within. "If only you and Rose came, then who turned on the lights?" Dean said softly. They all turned their heads towards the door that lead to a big storage room. A scream pierced the air, and the lights went off again.

The Doctor and Rose started running to the door, desperate to save whoever got trapped. Sam and Dean took off a second later, but before any of them could reach the door is slammed shut and locked. Instantly the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and began buzzing it, but it wasn't working. "Of course it had to be wood."

Sam, meanwhile had began pouring salt out of a bag into a circle around them. Rose raised an eyebrow and said, "how is pouring salt going to help anything?"

"Keeps spirits and demons out," Dean answered casually.

"I thought you were shooting a TV show? Why-"

"People lie, Rose!" The Doctor snapped, then felt bad when he saw Rose's hurt expression.

The lights started flickering on and off, and items fell off the shelves. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. They huddled together and looked for something, anything that would show them what was there. A radio turned on on the counter and started playing a song.

_It's the final countdown!_

Loud footfalls echoed through the store. The radio stopped playing and it was suddenly an eerie silence. The only sound was them breathing.

"Hello, Doctor."

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and follows and reading! So sorry for not updating, I'll only be able to update about every other week. Oh, and finally some excitement! And the angels won't show up for a little while, so bear with me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A woman with green skin and strange, root-like tendrils instead of ears and hair coming from her head walked out behind an aisle. She was wearing a long red and yellow dress that suggested she was of importance. The lady looked very much like a humanoid plant.

"You look so different now, Doctor. I have to say I liked your leather jacket much better then that odd coat you're wearing nowadays," she said, a blank expression on her face. "Oh, and did you like the song? I thought it was appropriate."

"You seem familiar, who are you, who are you…" answered the Doctor, pacing in the small salt circle. Wonder, confusion and sadness filled his face when he whispered, "Jabe?"

"Ahh yes, you do remember! You should also have a memory of when you left me to die, and made no attempt to save me," Jabe said. She was becoming more and more angry and twisted.

"You know this tree lady?" Dean asked the Doctor, eyebrow arched.

Jabe's head whipped towards Dean, then over at Rose. "I see you're still with him. He still taking you to see the ends of planets? Much like when he took you to see the death of your precious Earth, and the end of me?"

"I tried to save you. You refused! It was not my fault!" The Doctor yelled at her.

Instead of reacting, Jabe grinned evily and her eyes flashed black. Instantly Sam shot at her with some salt rounds. Nothing happened and she laughed. "I knew I could draw the Doctor here, but you people and Rose, too, I'd say I have done good." Jabe frowned then added, "I'll be back Doctor." She disappeared and a scream was heard again.

Sam and Dean threw open the now-unlocked door and ran into the back room to find a recorder on the ground. It was set to play a scream every ten minutes. Sam sighed and picked it up. "At least no one died while we were here."

Rose, who had since come into the room, crossed her arms and said, "we are going to the diner to get some tea and for you to explain who you really are."

"So you hunt monsters and things, and Jabe was one of those things?" Rose asked, while eating a fry. They were in the diner and the Winchesters had explained everything.

"Yes, Tree Woman was a demon. If you guys see her again, call us," Sam slipped a piece of paper with their number on it to the other side of the blue booth.

Dean paid the bill and the group left the Wheatville Diner, getting into the Impala. He started the car and said, "I need to drop you off at that blue box, right?"

"TARDIS." The Doctor corrected automatically.

"Uh, TARDIS, then," Dean looked through the top mirror at the people in the backseat, then started driving.

Once they arrived at the TARDIS, Rose and the Doctor got out of the car. "Well, bye."

Meanwhile, someone watched the goodbye from behind a tree. He rubbed his long, pale fingers together in glee, then turned to Jabe, who was standing besides him. "Everything is going according to plan."

As Sam and Dean drove away, Castiel suddenly appeared in the backseat. "I'm too late," he said, then disappeared. Dean swerved the car, narrowly missing a spruce.

"What the heck, man!" Dean said.

In the TARDIS, Rose asked the Doctor, "did we ever find out what 'the angel is coming' meant?"

"No," the Doctor responded, frowning.

**I'm sorry for such a short chapter, and not being able to update in a while. Hopefully I'll be able to write and update more. Thanks for the follows and reviews and reading, I really appreciate it. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

"No more classic rock, Dean," said Sam, glaring at his brother's hand that was reaching for another tape.

"But what else are we going to listen to!" Whined Dean.

"The calming sounds of nature," was the reply.

"We're in the middle of the desert! Almost everything here is dead, with the exception being the silent cactus!" Dean yelled, clearly frustrated at the lack of noise.

"Chill, Dean."

Dean frowned at Sam, and sighed. The sun beat down on the black heat-absorbing car, and in the distance the lines of the road wavered in the hot air. A lizard darted by the road, chasing maybe a scorpion. Cacti with bright flowers were covered in dust along the cracked gray concrete. He was sooo bored.

"Hey Sammy."

"What."

"Knock-knock."

Really long and heavy sigh. "Who's there?"

"Um, cactus," said Dean, staring at one outside.

"Cactus who?"

"Wait a second, I haven't figured that part out yet," Dean said frantically, trying to think of a good pun. Sam blinked a few times, before going back to looking out the window.

"I'm so bored, Sam, what am I supposed to do besides drive?" He hit the steering wheel, before whispering a sorry under his breath. His brother made an unintelligible noise. Dean suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, remember those weird people who thought that one of them was an alien and we met some lady with green tentacles on her head? What happened to them-"

That was the last thing Dean said and Sam heard before they blacked out. Sam came to first, rubbing his eyes and sitting up from his position on some chair. Bright lights illuminated the place, with strange symbols and knobs and buttons and whatnot. Blurry shapes were moving around, and a noise of someone talking became louder. He sat up, looking for his brother. A girl with red hair ran over and got in his face. "He's awake! Doctor, Sam's awake!"

Sam was really confused, who was this girl, and where was he? A guy with a bowtie jogged to his chair, with excitement and a little surprise set on his face. "Hello, it's so nice to see you again. Well, not nice circumstances. But who cares about that! I haven't seen you for years. How's your angel friend? And hmm, the prophet? Quite interesting stuff there. If only we had had time to run some tests. Too bad that man who looked just like that American I had met was after you lot. By the way, where's your brother?"

Sam was super incredibly confused now. "Um, what prophet? Do you mean Chuck? 'Cause he disappeared. Who are you, and how do you know me and Dean?"

The man's mouth set into an O. He walked to Sam, and limply picked up a piece of Sam's hair. "Not the right length," he muttered. "Never mind! Forget what I said. I'm the Doctor."

Sam bristled like a cat that a dog was trying to play with. "No you're not."

He glared at the imposter. The Doctor had been a silly guy with spiky hair and Converse, not this man with a bowtie and sad, old eyes.

The man backed up a bit, before firing, "of course I'm the Doctor."

"No you are not. I've met the Doctor and he does no look nor act like you." Said Sam angrily. The guy stepped back and leaned onto the circular thing with doodads in the middle of the room. He seemed defeated. Suddenly Sam felt bad for being rude to this imposter dude. The girl with red hair stood with arms crossed, not quite understanding what was happening and afraid to accidentally tell a secret.

"I am the Doctor. My race, the Gallifreyians, regenerate instead of dying. When we do so, our bodies change, and our personalities also. You most likely met my previous regeneration, and I met you in your future. I don't know how you got here, but you appeared unconscious inside the TARDIS. Your brother seems to be missing.

**Hi, I'm really sorry about not updating for awhile. Ideas for this weren't really coming to me. I got kind of disinterested in Supernatural, after writing** **Garden of Choices. Thanks for everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! **


	6. THE CONCLUSION(aka Chapter 6)!

The Doctor whirled around the room, pressing buttons, and slamming levers. Sam was still in a daze. So this was that blue box? How could it be bigger on the inside? He tried to remember anything they might've gone over in science class, but nothing came to mind on how this piece of strange tech began. Amy pushed some controls, however not as many as the Doctor, and kept shooting glances at Sam, which made him uncomfortable. He was curious on what had happened to Rose, the girl who had been with the Doctor when they had met before.

"Okay, looks like your bro's in Montana. A ski resort to more detailed," said the Doctor, peering onto a screen.

The youngest Winchester let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Thanks, uh, Doctor."

He frowned at Sam for the 'uh' and grabbed onto a bar. The TARDIS began to shake and twirl, even spinning up side down. It was if they were in one of those flight simulators in flight museums and amusement parks. There were no windows to look out of, which made it a little better and a little worse, the motion sickness that is. Amy and the Doctor were clearly used to it and enjoying it, while Sam was spooked, being shook upside down not something that happened every day.

"Aaaaah," he said lamely.

Soon a feeling of falling exploded and the entire TARDIS shook violently. "We are here," the Doctor chirped in sing-song. He beamed at Amy who grinned back. Sam felt left out. The Doctor grabbed his jacket and sprinted out the blue door, followed by Sam and Amy. A blast of cold air hit their faces, and a few snowflakes swirled slowly through the bitter air.

The trio journeyed on through the biting snow, not shivering however. The flakes were starting to get harder and harder, stinging their faces, when Sam realized the snow had turned to sand.

Suddenly the storm stopped. The view was revealed, they were standing in a open sky building-like structure. Large, tan stones were stacked to make columns and the floor. The sun was hot, and a thin layer of sand on the ground sifted in the breeze. Hieroglyphs were carved into some of the pillars. A weird sound distracted them.

The Doctor crept towards a door, swift like a cat, and swung it open. A burst of oven-hot air came rushing out. He stumbled back, surprised. Looking inside, the door way showed a huge room. A pool filled with bright lava was in the center of the room. Dean was hanging by a rope upside down from the ceiling over the gleaming lava. He seemed unconscious.

"Dean!" Yelled Sam, rushing inside. The two others ran with him, and the door slammed shut.

The only light in the petrifying darkness was the glow of magma, illuminating their sweaty faces. They glanced at each other in fear. A deep voice entered, cackling.

"Beginner hour, am I right? Ha hah aahah. Have you people never seen a thriller movie before? Never mind. Anyways, what playlist should I pick for right now? No classic rock, I made that mistake earlier. I thought everyone hated it, but of course the one guy who likes it is the one who I kidnapped. What a coincidence. Hopefully you don't like it. If every human finds it good, I may just have to start an apocalypse. But then again, I don't know, as I haven't talked to you little things in years. Not since y'all were worshipping cats."

"Wait, what?" asked Amy, the only one brave enough to speak.

"The music! Gosh, are you people slow! What. Kind. Of. Chemical. Lava. Do. You. Want. Dean. To. Be. Tortured. With?"

Dean was lowered about a foot. He opened his eyes and saw what was underneath him. Fear filled him, and he began to yell. "WHOAAAAAA."

"Aw, you panicking? I should add disco lights. Sorry, gotta love puns. How about silence? That's the scariest." The voice said spookily.

"Show yourself!" Screamed the Doctor.

"Fine," whined the voice. A human-sized dog-like creature slipped out of the shadows. It was lithe and had a straight tail that was forked at the end, like a snake's tongue. A long snout had a smile carved into it, sharp teeth baring. "Love what you see? I know I do. Sometimes I just stare into the mirror, wondering why I'm not a model. Dude, stop talking, you're probably thinking. C'mon! I have to make somewhat of an antagonistic monologue. "

Sam took out a semi-automatic pistol and attempted to shoot the creature. It crawled up the wall on it's long pale paw finger things. The head of it tilted unnaturally and it narrowed it's eyes and pouted.

"Hey! Not nice! I was talking. Anyways, why did I kidnap Dean and hide that stupid angel somewhere in this pretty temple? It's because I hate you. And you killed one of my ghost friendsies," it smirked.

The rope dropped, along with Dean. Horror was apparent on everyone's faces as he fell. The creature grinned and said, "By the way, my names' the Set Animal."

Waving heat waves glittered in the air, the rope slicing through it in a beautiful and tragic way. "DEAN!" Cried Sam, rushing forward. A tiny smile lifted on Dean's face.

"Goodbye Sammy," he said softly, as he was engulfed in flame.

"NOOO!" Screamed his brother like Frodo when Gandalf got killed by the Balrog. He sank to his knees, putting his face into his hands. Amy and the Doctor took off at the Set Animal. It creeped onto the ceiling and laughed wickedly, then lept into the pool.

Sam glanced up from his tears to see this action. He was confused, why would the Set Animal do that?

A door hidden in the wall opened up, and the building crumbled. "Run!" said the Doctor, grabbing Amy's hand and darting out the door. Sam followed, looking over his shoulder at the lava pool. He sighed, then exited the room as it turned to dust.

The sun glared into his dark eyes, and fresh, sweet scented air floated around him. His head adjusted to see wildflowers bobbing their petals in a pretty meadow. Joyous voices greeted him, and he saw Amy hugging Dean. He stumbled over, not comprehending what was happening.

The Doctor, Dean, Amy and Castiel were all sitting down on a blanket sharing a picnic. "Sam! Look they're alive!" the Doctor chirped with happiness.

"Why wouldn't we be?" asked Dean, bewildered. "That weird creature thing said he found me on the side of a road, and he asked if I wanted a picnic. I said yeah, sure, and he brought me here and wanted to know if I wanted to invite someone and what kind of music for the background. I said you and Castiel, and Kansas but he never brought out the music. I hope this food isn't drugged or anything."

Sam was too stunned to do anything worthwhile. A note drifted onto his hair. He snatched it and found that however the group had gotten to the meadow was gone. The note read:

Bet you didn't expect that. As my master, Set, is the god of chaos. I hope you enjoy your picnic you losers.

The Doctor was laughing at something that Castiel had said, and all Sam could think of was why. He thought he would've found an answer along with the location that the TARDIS had read, yet he was more confused than ever. Somehow the Set Animal had provided answers, but not the ones he had wanted. Sam laughed bitterly. He was a worker of a god. Sort of like an angel. A really confusing and annoying one that the author said was an angel for the purpose of the beginning of the story to make sense with the end. At least they were happy at the moment.

**A/N So I hope everyone is happy with the ending. I was writing this story without a plot set out, and that's why it's kind of weird. Sorry. Supernatural got boring for me, and it was a pain to finish this but I wanted to complete. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, and even just read this story, you guys were great! I most likely won't write a sequel, but you can check out my fanfics if you want. **


End file.
